


Someone Who Is There for Her

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Kara is hurting, Passion, Post 2x07, kiss, mon-el is there for kara, mon-el understands kara, she leans on to mon-el, they're there for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: When Kara feels hopeless after a failed mission, it's up to Mon-El to comfort her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I need help.
> 
> It is literally the third fanfiction I wrote about KaraMel in the last four days, which means I wrote approximately 0.75 fanfics daily, which is too much even for my standards (I pretty much write ridiculous stories daily that I don't publish because they're just so ridiculous lol). But this idea had occurred to me last night before I slept and I just couldn't not write it. I hope you like it! It's sort of post 2x07 (at least time-wise) and there is a little spoiler for the episode, though it is just mentioned and not detailed. 
> 
> I hope you like it! And please tell me what you think about it, I'd really appreciate your opinions!

Mon-El didn’t know what to say as he looked at the young woman’s silhouette standing on the side of the roof, leaning over the railing. Kara had disappeared approximately an hour ago, yet it took half an hour for Mon-El to realize she was gone. Nobody really was paying attention to neither of them, even Winn and ALex, so he’d managed to sneak out pretty easily to go find her. All of them had more important business to take care of.

Three DEO agents were dead, at least twice that number was injured, and they still didn’t know what had ambushed Kara and the DEO agents that went to the warehouse because there supposedly had been an “alien attack.” Well, there obviously hadn’t been an alien attack. Instead, the moment Kara had entered the warehouse, a green gas had filled the room—Mon-El had seen it in the security cameras—and Kara had fallen down. “Kryptonite,” she’d managed to whisper as some DEO agents went to help her, and the others scoured the warehouse to see who had activated whatever kryptonite was. Everyone in the DEO headquarters had gone into a frenzy mode when that happened, and even though Kara and Alex had told him to stand his ground, Mon-El had sneaked out, running to the warehouse.

He could still remember the explosion.

Before he could enter the warehouse, flames had engulfed it. His heart was slamming against his ribs, and his palms were sweaty because of fear, yet he hadn’t hesitated as he’d entered. He’d yelled Kara’s names for how many times he forgot, and it almost drove him crazy when she didn’t answer. He’d known if she was okay she’d make a sound, and even if it was low he’d be able to hear it. He was about to lose his mind when he found her, the green gas still around and she curled up in a small ball, shivering. She looked so small and vulnerable that at first Mon-El couldn’t believe it was really _her_.

Yet it was, and it made Mon-El feel so sick that he couldn’t move for a moment. It took only a second, though, and then he scooped her up in her arms and took her out of the building. Only then he’d remembered the DEO agents, so even though he wanted nothing more than stay by her side, he’d lain her down on the street in front of the warehouse and went back in. He’d managed to save four of them, three agents managed to get out on their own, and unfortunately three of them were dead. Evac team had arrived a couple of minutes later, getting everyone to safety. During the drive back to the DEO Kara had slept, and Mon-El stayed by her with her sister, Alex. She didn’t seem angry that Mon-El disobeyed her and left the headquarters, yet she wasn’t really looking at him either. Her eyes were on Kara, holding her hand silently, but Mon-El could see the desperation in her eyes. Kara had almost died, and even Mon-El, who knew her for only weeks, couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Alex must be feeling.

That was not to say he wasn’t worried. He was worried sick until Kara woke up and he saw her stand up. Without the kryptonite thingy, she managed to heal quickly, and she was up before an hour had passed.

And she’d found out the death about the three DEO agents. It had taken a toll on her. She couldn’t believe it at first, yet when she saw them…

She’d almost broken down right then and there. Yet she’d held on until she finished telling what happened in the warehouse, and even half an hour after that. That was when she’d disappeared, and Mon-El after her.

He finally gathered enough courage after standing for another minute to approach Kara. He was sure she’d heard him come, yet she hadn’t said anything, which worried him even more. Kara was a vibrant girl, and when she was happy it was almost impossible to get her to stop talking. Seeing her so still and silent was weird, and hard for Mon-El.

“Kara?” he whispered, afraid to startle her. Kara didn’t even move as he walked to the railing. “You’ve been gone for a long time. I was… I was worried.” Kara snort-laughed at that, turning her head only slightly to Mon-El. Well, at least she wasn’t completely deaf to the world.

“And you’ve been standing there for an awfully long time,” she said as she glanced over her shoulder. Mon-El couldn’t help wincing as he stopped on his tracks. Kara sighed when he saw his hurt expression. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. It’s just…”

“You’re hurting?” Mon-El suggested as he walked to her side. Kara’s lips were a thin line as she looked at the night sky. Because of the city lights it was really hard to see the stars, yet Mon-El still couldn’t help thinking Earth’s sky was beautiful.

“It was my fault,” Kara whispered, more to herself than to Mon-El. Her eyes were locked to a point in the sky. “Those DEO agents…”

“There was nothing you could’ve done,” Mon-El interrupted, stepping toward Kara. “You were hurt too, Kara. You almost died.” He couldn’t help the shakiness in his voice as he once again remembered Kara curled up on the floor in the burning warehouse, shivering and weak. “You didn’t know there would be krypto-whatever there.”

“Kryptonite,” Kara corrected him.

“Yeah, that,” he said, waiting for the young woman to say something. He continued when she didn’t. “It’s okay to be vulnerable, to need help, or not be able to help people. I couldn’t help you in that cell in Cadmus, yet you don’t blame me for it.”

“You blame yourself,” Kara insisted, glancing at Mon-El. He shot him a look, even though she was telling the truth. He still felt horrible for what Kara did to save his life, and he still blamed himself. He should’ve been able to do something despite the bullet in his leg.

He couldn’t let Kara know that, of course.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I wouldn’t be able to do anything in that cell to save you,” he said instead, trying to lift Kara’s spirit. “You’re being too hard on yourself.” Kara laughed with that, yet it was a weak laugh that suggested he was being ridiculous instead of she was happy.

“I’m being too easy on myself, Mon-El. I’m Supergirl, for God’s sake! I protect people, I save people, it’s what I do. I am National City’s hero. And I couldn’t even do that.” She sighed, frustrated, and ran her fingers through her hair. “What good does it do to have powers if I can’t even use them to save people? What good does being a hero do if I can’t even protect them?”

“Kara…” Mon-El said desperately to the obviously hopeless girl. The symbol on her chest meant hope, yet somehow losing that three agents there had been too much on Kara. Mon-El couldn’t really understand why, since it wasn’t the first time—as he’d learnt from Alex—that someone had died under Kara’s watch. Was it because they were DEO agents?

“I couldn’t even save J’onn from becoming a White Martian, and now he’s not even leaving that cell, making us lock him because he’s afraid of becoming _like_ them,” Kara continued, completely oblivious to the thoughts going through Mon-El’s mind. With those words that left Kara’s mouth, everything suddenly started to make more sense. _Of course_. This wasn’t just a normal time for Kara. It wasn’t just about those DEO agents. J’onn really was in lock up, still refusing to leave his cell, and no one, not even Kara, could get him to talk. Cadmus still had Jeremiah, Kara’s adoptive father, and they didn’t know where he was. And now with this failed mission…

It was probably the tipping point for her. She’d already been through too much, trying to keep everything together with threads, and a failed mission was the last thing she needed.

“J’onn isn’t in lock up permanently,” Mon-El tried to reason with her. That was what Kara would tell her sister when they talked about it. “Even if you can’t figure out how to get him back to being a Green Martian, he’ll come to terms with being a White, and work with you again.” Kara bit down on her lip so hard that if her skin wasn’t strengthened it would probably have bled.

“Those agents are dead permanently.”

“And seven of them are alive.”

“Thanks to you,” Kara objected, “not me. If you weren’t there…”

“And why was I there, Kara?” Mon-El said softly, taking her hand. She seemed surprised at first, and Mon-El stopped to give her a chance to pull her hand back, but she didn’t. She accepted his grip and even returned it tightly. Something fluttered in Mon-El’s chest as he continued. “I would’ve never had the courage to go there if I hadn’t met you, if you hadn’t reminded me I could be a hero even though I was a jerk on Daxam. You taught me how not to be selfless. _You_ were the reason I was there, so you saved those agents as much as I did.” Kara took a deep breath, a sheen of vulnerability in her eyes.

“You saved my life as well,” she whispered. Mon-El didn’t have anything to say to that. “I didn’t have a chance to thank you for that.” Mon-El shook his head.

“Well, as I’ve said, you kind of saved yourself too,” he joked to get a smile on Kara’s face. Instead, she just stared at him with intense, blue eyes. Suddenly, the flutter of his heart turned to pounding. What he saw in Kara’s eyes couldn’t be true, right?

Before he could ask that question, though, Kara suddenly grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him to herself, crushing his lips with hers. It was so sudden that at first Mon-El didn’t even realize what was going on, but then Kara’s lips parted and instinct took over. He shut his eyes as his arms circled Kara’s waist, pulling her close.

Kara wasn’t holding back. Oh no, she certainly was using all her strength, not that it hurt him. He only understood how much she was holding back all that time, at that moment. Kara was so used to living in Earth, having human friends that she probably had gotten used to holding her strength back. She obviously had been doing that with him as well. The light joking punches on his shoulders, the sweet pats on his back and shoulder, the almost loose hugs… Yet now she was giving it all in, and Mon-El wasn’t about to back down.

He parted his lips in response to her kiss, and dug his fingers to Kara’s hair. He was almost pulling them but Kara only groaned and rose on her fingertips to get even closer to Mon-El, as if that was possible. Her fingers has ripped his shirt, her nails digging into his back, even drawing blood, yet he didn’t mind. He wanted Kara. He wanted her for some time now, yet he didn’t have the courage to ask her and ruin their friendship. He couldn’t handle losing the only person he cared about. That was why he kept silence, kept his feelings at bay for weeks, and he only now realized how much _he’d_ been holding himself back.

He didn’t want to hold back. He wanted everything, with her. Only with her.

 _Stop_. The almost silent voice in his mind caught him by surprise. His body didn’t want to stop surely. This was Kara, how could he stop? Yet the voice got stronger. _She’s hurting, do you really want your first time to be like that?_

That made Mon-El take a step back, not physically but mentally. When Kara grabbed ahold of the collar of his shirt, his hands shoot out and he grabbed her wrists. “Stop,” he whispered breathlessly. At first, he wasn’t sure if she’d heard him, since she didn’t let his collar go, but then she pulled back slowly and opened her eyes. They shone with passion, and need, and his body was responding to her flushed cheeks and messy hair. It was hard to hold back. But he had to.

“Don’t you want this?” Kara asked, as out of breath as him. Mon-El pressed his lips together, not knowing what to say. Of course he’d wanted it, yet he was afraid if those words left his mouth Kara would kiss him again, and he didn’t think he had the strength to say no to her again. He was changing, yes, he wasn’t a jerk anymore, but it hadn’t been _that long_ since he landed. And if he said no, besides the fact that it’d be a lie, he’d also hurt Kara’s feelings and he didn’t want that.

“I…” he fumbled with his words, not being able to give any answer. This time, Kara took a step back, putting some distance between them. Which was probably a good idea, but still Mon-El suddenly felt chilly with the absence of her arms.

“You don’t,” Kara said matter-of-factly. “Of course you don’t. I mean, why would you want a relationship anyway. I—“

“Stop,” Mon-El said again, more forcefully this time, as he grabbed her arms. “I want you, Kara. I do. But this isn’t the right time to do this. You only kissed me because you’re hurting and you want it to stop.” In Kara’s eyes he could see that he was right. He couldn’t decide if it was a good thing or not.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t like you,” Kara insisted, though weakly, yet it still made Mon-El feel hopeful as he smiled. Maybe this thing wasn’t just because she was hurting and he seemed to be around. Maybe it also had to do with _him_ , and she wouldn’t kiss, say, Winn if he was there. Mon-El sure hoped that was the case.

“Fine. Then let’s go out together. On a… On a…” He struggled to find the term people used on Earth as he saw Kara’s smile.

“Date?” she suggested, her eyes shining with hope and excitement.

“Yes,” Mon-El whispered, anxiety buzzing in his veins. He had no idea what Kara’s answer would be to his suggestion. “Yes. Let’s go on a date first when you’re feeling better. I’ve never had a proper relationship, but I want to do it right with you.” He put his heart out there as he looked at Kara. The young woman didn’t say anything for a moment, as if trying to decide if she was hallucinating or not, before she nodded.

“Yes. I mean, I’ll go on a date with you.” There were no words to explain Mon-El’s elation as a smile spread on her face. He wanted to kiss Kara, but he knew it wouldn’t be the right course of action.

“Good,” he whispered instead before he wrapped his arms around the young girl and took her in her embrace. She seemed to be shivering as the emotions of the night returned after the heat of the kiss faded. “You can let go, Kara,” Mon-El whispered. “It’s okay to cry.”

So she cried. After a week of holding on for her sister, for J’onn, for even Jeremiah, she cried her heart out, and Mon-El held her as tears stained his shirt, as Kara hugged him so tightly he thought he couldn’t breathe, through everything he held her. For once, he was the one to be there for the young woman after she’d been there for him for so long.

* * *

From a distance, Alex watched the couple on the roof, snuggled together as they sat together on the floor, their backs to the railing. The woman was in the man’s embrace, her head snuggled on his chest, close to his heart, as his arms were wrapped around her and held her close. Except the quiet sniffing sounds coming from the couple, they weren’t saying anything.

Alex left without saying anything when Mon-El and Kara didn’t notice her. Yet a smile was on her face as she descended from the stairs. She might’ve been biased against Mon-El when he first came, yet today he proved that he could be good, and he was there for Kara when her sister needed someone. He’d saved Kara’s life. He was there when she needed physical support, and now, he was also there to support her emotionally.

Alex knew Mon-El had feelings for Kara for some time. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it until then. Until he saw Mon-El standing by Kara through everything.

What more could she ask for her little sister?

* * *

_There were days_   
_when they both_   
_were more broken than ever_   
_But they found their resurrection_   
_in becoming_   
_each other’s pieces._


End file.
